


Esquizofrenia

by Luz_Rosenkreutz_Holmes



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Rosenkreutz_Holmes/pseuds/Luz_Rosenkreutz_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie podía enterarse de que lo visitaba cada noche o harían algo para separarlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esquizofrenia

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer historia, espero que les guste :3

Hacia frío, era invierno en Berlín y las temperaturas alcanzaban ya grados bajo cero, mas aun de noche, la luna iluminaba su tersa piel con delicadeza como si pensara que el solo roce de su luz lo rompería, pero no era frágil, al menos eso se decía todas los días al caer el anochecer y más aún al amanecer sin él…  
De repente escucho un ruido provenir de la puerta y se tensó, pero se relajó al oír esa dulce voz pronunciando su nombre, ¡ah! Cuanto lo amaba, amaba sus labios recorriendo la piel de su terso cuello, amaba sus fuertes brazos rodearle su cintura, amaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su dulzura y a la vez posesividad y fiereza al hacerle el amor, amaba sentirlo en su interior embistiendo con fuerza y llevándolo a la locura, Simplemente lo amaba, pero nadie debía saber.  
Nadie podía enterarse de que lo visitaba cada noche o harían algo para separarlos, así se lo había dicho y él lo creía, después de todo su amado nunca le mentiría, todos podían mentirle menos su amor, eso lo tenía ya bastante claro.  
Gimió cuando su amado le dio un beso, no sabía cómo lograba perderle con tan solo eso, pero es que lo conocía tan bien, sabia cuando estaba bien y cuando estaba mal, conocía la forma y los lugares que debía tocar para hacerlo sentir mejor o llevarlo al cielo.  
Estaban en pleno beso cuando los dos escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la habitación y se tensaron, su amado lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su pecho contra su espalda mientras recargaba su rostro en su hombro respirando en su oído, la persona en el pasillo abrió la puerta haciendo que se tensara pero su amor acaricio su cintura y beso su mejilla calmándolo.  
—Deberías estar dormido Kaulitz— dijo con cierto enojo Andreas Yndings uno de los enfermeros del hospital, el personal jamás le había caído bien pero Andreas era uno de los que le caía un poco mejor, aunque no le gustaba mucho la mirada que le daba.  
—Que haces despierto a estas horas— pregunto entre molesto y cauteloso —Shhhh —susurro su amado en su oído —No le digas que estoy aquí, solo te traerá más problemas.  
—Contemplando la luna— mintió, pero es que si decía la verdad esos malditos doctores le darían más medicamento y electroshocks, ya lo habían hecho antes y no había podido hablar con su amado en días y aunque ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que le hicieron el ultimo no se arriesgaría.  
—Duérmete ya— dijo el enfermero con algo de recelo mientras daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta, Tom Kaulitz era uno de sus pacientes más extraños, había llegado hace más de un año con diagnóstico primero de alucinaciones aunque después se le había diagnosticado esquizofrenia, pero el tratamiento en vez de mejorarlo lo empeoraba y eso no era lo peor, si no que en las noches todo el personal juraba que habían visto una silueta oscura entrar en su habitación y la puerta se cerraba a cal y canto cuando estaba adentro, era por eso que todos se alejaban lo más posible del lugar, era una lástima porque Tom era joven y no estaba para nada mal, pero mejor se iría no fuera que le pasara un “accidente” como al último tonto que se quiso propasar con el chico o siquiera tocarlo, de hecho los doctores juraron que desde la última racha de “accidentes” después del último electroshock del chico jamás volverían a intentar nada tan drástico y no era para menos ellos habían empezado a ver la siniestra sombra después de este.  
\-----------------  
Mientras tanto en el interior de la habitación Tom pudo respirar tranquilo.  
—Eso estuvo cerca Bill— dijo dándose la vuelta y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su amor  
—Lo sé mi niño, pero no te preocupes no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar— dijo mientras lo besaba y era la verdad, Bill jamás dejaría que alguien tocara o lastimara lo que era suyo otra vez, seguiría asustando al estúpido personal que insistía es esa estúpida enfermedad aun después de haberlo visto algunas veces, después de todo le había servido para mantener en un sitio seguro a su amor mientras preparaba todo para llevarse a su dulce ángel de ese manicomio… de ese mundo.  
Había pasado siglos esperando el renacimiento de su Tom, y ya no podía esperara que todo estuviera listo para llevarlo a su propio reino, un reino de pesadillas y dolor pero que para su dulce ángel transformaría en paraíso. Ahí nadie lo podría lastimar ni quitárselo, nadie se lo podría robar otra vez, volverían a ser otra vez uno solo.  
Porque Tom era solo suyo y él era solo de Tom, así era como todo había empezado y así solo podía terminar, ellos dos juntos en su mundo.


End file.
